coragem  raito X L by yami stuart
by YamiStuart
Summary: bem, isto e romantismo entre raito e L. nao esta nada de explicito. tambem eu filo numa aula de filosofia XD


_**Coragem**_

**Era o 2º mês que raito pernanecia acorrentado a L. dormiam juntos, trabalhavam juntos, tomavam de certa forma, banho juntos e certos desejos se tinham acendido, por mais que eles os tentassem negar.**

**Raito e L estavam no quarto de hotel como todas as noites. Raito estava deitado sobre a cama em que ambos dormiam, noite apos noite, e L estava sentado numa cadeira virada para a cama, obeservando raito.**

**Nenhum dos dois falava. Reinava so um silencio entre os dois. Raito já um bocadinho farto daquela situação, decidiu quebrar o silencio, com uma questão que colocava sempre a L, mas que nunca tinha uma reposta concreta.**

**- ryuzaki, quando me vai deixar ir embora?**

**- já se esta a tornar um bocadinho repetitivo raito-kun… já respondi a isso faz hoje… 60 vezes!**

**- mas nunca e expecifico nas respostas.**

**- já disse, quando souber quem é o kira.**

**Raito solta uma pequena gargalhada e deixa fugir o que penamento que lhe passava pela cabeça- de certa forma ate parece que ryuzaki me gosta de ter consigo.**

**L permaneceu em silencio mas acaba por responder - sim.**

**- sim?**

**- sim!**

**- gosta?**

**- gosto! Raito-kun é a primeira pessoa que consuidero meu amigo a sério. Apsar de estar a ser acusado e a querer enganar-me.**

**- não mude de assundo ryuzaki - raito senta-se sobre a cama - bem, entao temos uma relação tipo, amor-odio!?**

**- amor?**

**- sim, amor!**

**-talvez!**

**- hum… dizem que esse tipo de relações exitam muito um casal!**

**- casal? Relação? Exitar? Do que fala raito-kun?**

**- não me intrepete mal ryuzaki! Estou so a dizer o que li.**

**- pois… nem me passou outra coisa pela cabeça - diz L pondo o dedo na boca tristemente - com misa misa não é assim?**

**- mais ou menos! Odeio-a mas não a amo! Não há pinga de amor, não é como… - raito trava-se a si próprio. Já estava a falar de mais.**

**- como…?**

**-como?**

**- sim! Como quem? - disse L impaciente.**

**- como eu e você ryuzaki - diz raito deixando escapar um suspiro.**

**L pernaneceu em silencio trocando um olhar nervoso com raito - isso é algum tipo de jogo para escapar as acusações?**

**- não.**

**- não esta a pensar em seduzir-me?**

**- porque, estou a conseguir?**

**- não, so me esta a deixar admirado com a sua sinceridade repentina.**

**- eu custumo ser sincero!**

**- entao diga-me, é kira?**

**- já lhe disse que não!**

**- não me minta!**

**- não estou a mentir - suspira raito**

**- entao diga-me porque esta com a misa amane?**

**Raito permaneceu em silencio durante uns momentos… se exibisse os seus desejos a L… se mostrasse-se mais carinhoso…talvez o podesse enganar - Para esquecer quem realmente amo ryuzaki!**

**- raito-kun esta apaixonado? Raito-kun ama alguém?**

**-sim… por você**

**- po…por mim? - disse L meio admirado**

**- sim**

**- isto não e uma maneira de fugir as acusações?**

**- não!**

**- não esta a gozar?**

**- não ryuzaki - raito levanta-se da cama, chegando a frente da cadeira onde ryuzaki estava sentado. Olha para os seus olhos escuros com o olhar acrregado de desejo. Baixa-se nivelizando a sua cabeça a de L e começa a beija-lo. Beija-lo mais intensamente que conseguia. Raito, passado uns segundos afasta a cabeça, mantendo-a nivelizada com a de L e sorri - pensei que nada o suprendia.**

**- quase nada raito-kun - diz L com uma expressão meia perdida.**

**- ryuzaki…agora sabe que não estou a brincar**

**- raito-kun esta a tentar enganar-me**

**- não - diz raito projetando o seu corpo sobre o de ryuzaki, tentando voltar a beijalo, mas este empurra-o para traz.**

**- raito-kun não brinque comigo**

**- eu não estou a brincar. Mas se quiser tornar isto uma brincadeira, diga**

**- raito-kun não seja depravado**

**- a perversidade não esta em quem diz, mas em quem ouve e pensa nessa forma.**

**- mas raito kun estava a dize-lo nesse sentido**

**- não estou sendo… sei que você no fundo me quer tanto como eu o quero a si**

**- o que?**

**- sim. Sei que me ama! Que me deseja!**

**- não seja convensido.**

**- não sou convensido**

**- so porque tem as raparigas todas que quer não quer dizer que os homens queiram.**

**- eu já tenho o homem que quero!**

**Nisto, raito atira L da cadeira abaixo, deitando-se sobre ele. Os seus corpos estavam rente a rente. Raito abriu as pernas, sobre as fechadas de L deixando que os seus pénis rossassem um no outro.**

**- diga-me que não esta exitado! Minta-me se for capaz!**

**- bondange é exitane!**

**- entao porque nega?**

**- eu não nego, so não assumo.**

**- entao tenho que obriga-lo a confessar!**

**- se for capaz, esta provado que tem jeito para policia.**

**- hoje irei mostrar outros métodos. São de longe, policiais. E cabe-lhe a si dizer se são bons ou não.**

**- raito-kun é um ardido**

**- ardido? Entao preciso de alguma agua…ou melhor… - raito sorri maliciosamente para L e volta a beija-lo a medida que ia passando as mãos pelo corpo magro de L. L e raito ao longo destes 2 meses, tinham trocado durante a noite, quando estavam deitados, beijos acidentalmente, mas nada como aqueles que agora trocavam. Raito era determinado e beijava com perícia, já L.. bem… o primeiro beijo a sério era com raito, logo andava completamente perdido. Raito começou a percionar o seu corpo, nomeadamente o pénis, cada vez mais contra o de L. o rosto de L, que se encontrava habitualmente pálido, passava a ganhar tons rosados . L, sentindo-se embarassado, levanta-se bruscamente do chão, puxando raito para cima, inevitavelmente, devido as correntes**

**- ryuzaki, porque foge do inevitável?**

**- tudo e evitável menos a morte.**

**- e o amor?**

**- isso racionalizado,é evitável**

**- não seja assim**

**- assim como?**

**-… seco.**

**- eu tou tudo menos seco.**

**Raito sorri maliciosamente e olha fixamente para L, que mantinha o olhar calmo e inocente de habitual, apsar de naquele momento sentir exactamente o oposto. Raito impurra L para cima da cama, pousando o seu corpo sobre o dele. Raito põe a mão por debaixo da camisola branca que L trazia sempre, dia apos dia vestida e começa a subi-la.**

**- que faz raito-kun?**

**- ryuga você come tanto e é ainda mais magro do que eu imaginava.**

**-hum… não como assim tanto. E para mais o doce que quero comer ainda não comi.**

**-isso era uma indirecta?**

**- acho que foi bastante directa.**

**- já estou a gostar mais da conversa**

**Raito concentra-se mais na parte baixa de L, começando a desaperta-lhe o feixo das calças.**

**- que tenciona fazer raito-kun?**

**- que acha? Provar o doce que você esconde**

**- não acha cedo de mais?**

**- cedo?**

**- sim.**

**- a vida e curta!**

**- com o kira é.**

**- ryuzaki, não vamos falar do kira agora.**

**- okey. Mas tenha calma.**

**- calma? Calma tenho eu a 2meses!**

**- 2 meses?**

**-sim**

**-e porrque não fez nada antes?**

**- não tive coragem**

**- não teve coragem? Você?**

**- sim.. e por isso quero faze-lo…sem esperas… enquanto ainda tenho coragem.**

**-okey raito-kun**

**Raito desce as calças de L ate aos joelhos, apresadamente e de seguida os boxers. Raito olha maliciosamente aproximando a sua boca ao pénis de L, e quando esta prestesa tocar-lhe, a campainha toca.**

**- FOGO!!! QUEM É? - grita raito**

**- misa misa - ouve-se do outro lado da porta.**

**- fogo misa! Hora H! sempre a mesma porcaria.**

**L veste rapidamente as suas roupas e dirige-se para a porta enquanto raito se senta na cama**

**- depois não querem que tenha motivos para odia-la - mormura raito.**

**L olha para traz, sorrindo para raito e abre a porta. Misa sai logo disparada para dentro do quarto de hotel**

**- owaaaaaaaaaaa - grita misa**

**- que faz aqui misa misa? - pergunta L**

**- vim ver raito-kun**

**- mas eu não te quero aturar misa! Entende isso! Estava a fazer coisas impotantes! Ao contrario de ti tenho uma vida!**

**- misa misa também tem vida! Vida de misa misa e raito-kun**

**- mas misa…podias ter avisado não achas?**

**- não preciso! Misa misa ser namorada! Vir ver raito-kun quando quiser**

**- misa, por favor vai-te embora…JÁ!**

**- raito-kun…-diz misa começando a chorar**

**- misa… já disse para ires. Tenho assuntos importantes a tratar com o L - diz raito amavelmente**

**- okey raito-kun - diz misa a sorrir e indo-se embora. L seguea fechando a porta**

**-finalmente -mormura raito deitando-se na cama. L e raito olham maliciosamente um para o outro**

**- esta com coragem raito-kun?**

**- que acha ryuzaki?**

**FIM**

**Yami stuart**


End file.
